Her Dream come True
by Dreamer fishin for stars
Summary: Taylor is deeply in love with Chad, but he seems not to care. Now she has a secret admierer. Chad claims he knows, but won't tell. Will Taylor be able to figure it out, or will Chad finally tell her who it is?
1. Telling a Friend

**Note:** Well, here it is. My first story other than Gabriella and Troy! Go me! Haha, I hope you guys like it, I own nothing in here!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor looked into her locker, wondering if she need anything else besides her Geometry book.

Gabriella walked up behind her, "Hey, ready?" She asked.

Taylor looked at her and nodded, "Yeah.." She looked back into her locker and closed it.

Gabriella nodded and walked off.

Taylor followed.

Troy snuck up in front of Taylor and behind Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her.

"TROY!" Gabriella exclaimed and turned in his arms, playfully hitting him.

He smiled and kissed her.

Taylor sighed and looked away. Her eyes caught Chad. Her stomach started doing flip flops, and her heart started to beat faster. She

looked down at the floor.

Chad, Zeke and Jason walked up.

"Come on dude, we got to get to class!" Zeke said.

Chad chuckled, "Yeah, stop making out with your girlfriend!"

Troy pulled away and looked at them, "At least I _have_ a girlfriend!"

Gabriella blushed, "I have to go Troy…I'll see you at lunch." She pecked his cheek, grabbed Taylor's hand and ran off with her.

Taylor giggled, "Jeez…you two act like you _never_ see each other!"

Gabriella blushed more, "We don't." She joked.

Taylor shook her head and sat in her seat.

Gabriella sat next to her, "Who do you like?" She asked.

Taylor looked at her, "Nobody…"

"Liar…" Gabriella said.

"Gab….I don't like anyone…" Taylor sighed and looked at her book.

"I can tell you like somebody…." Gabriella said again.

"Your not going to stop talking about it, are you?" Taylor looked at her.

Gabriella grinned and shook her head, "Nope!"

Taylor rolled her eyes and looked up at the teacher.

"Today we are going to continuing Proofs." The Teacher said.

Gabriella took out a piece of paper and began to write.

Taylor took out a piece of paper and just looked at it. She fell into a day dream.

"Taylor…..Taylor…..hello?" Gabriella waved her hand in front of her face.

Taylor shook her head, "Huh?"

Gabriella giggled, "You were spacing out…"

Taylor shook her head and stood up, "You ready to hit the mall?"

Gabriella nodded, "Just got to stop at my locker, and then I'm set."

"Alright, me too, meet you by the entrance of the school?" Taylor suggested.

Gabriella nodded and they parted their ways.

About 20 stores later, Taylor and Gabriella were sitting in the food court, drinking smoothies.

"So….Tell me…Who _do_ you like?" Gabriella asked, bringing up the issue again.

Taylor sighed and sipped her smoothie, "If I tell you will you shut up and drop it?"

Gabriella nodded, leaning closer, eager to hear.

"I like…." Taylor paused and sighed, "I like….Chad…" She whispered, looking down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Ohhh cliffy! I wonder how Gabriella will react? Dun dun duuun! Haha. Till I update, see ya!


	2. A Secret Admirer

**Note:** Well, here is the next chapter, sorry for the delay, my recital was on Saturday. Well, I own nothing in here, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella blinked, "Did you just say……"

"Chad? Yeah I did, drop it…" Taylor sighed.

Gabriella giggled. She pulled out her phone and pretended to be reading a text.

"Who Texted you?" Taylor asked, obviously believing it.

"Troy did." Gabriella said and opened one up and typed in how Taylor liked Chad. She sighed and closed her phone.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Taylor asked, worried.

"No, course not!" Gabriella giggled.

Taylor nodded and looked at her watch, "Shoot….I have to get home…"

Gabriella nodded and grabbed her bag.

Taylor grabbed hers and they left.

Once Gabriella got inside her house she called Troy.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

"Hey, did you get my text?" She asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately Chad saw it, too, and now he knows." He yawned.

Gabriella giggled, "How does Chad feel about her?"

"Don't know….he went quiet and walked off….Listen I'm going to call you later, I'm going to bed…love you….night." Troy hung up.

She sighed and looked at the time. It was only 8. _Coach must have worked them hard today._ She thought to herself. She shrugged and

laid on her bed.

Taylor walked into her house, and fell onto her couch. _I can't believe I told Gabs who I like…_ She thought to herself.

Chad sighed. Ever since he had read Gabriella's text, he had been in deep thought. He didn't want to admit he liked her, and he didn't

want to admit he didn't like her. _I'm just confused…._ He thought to himself. He groaned and sat down.

The next day at school was just like any other.

Taylor yawned and walked to her locker, where she saw a note taped onto it. She sighed and took it off and opened it. She blinked.

_Taylor…I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world, don't ever change your self.  
__Signed,  
Your secret admirer_

Gabriella walked up behind her and gasped, "Oh my gosh, Taylor!" She squeaked.

Everyone walked over.

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"Taylor has a special someone!" Gabriella giggled.

"I do not!" Taylor groaned.

Chad read the note and grinned, "I know who wrote this." He said simply.

Everyone looked at him, wanting to know who.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Cliffy! Haha! You'll just have to wait till the next chapter! Well, until I update!


	3. No Luck and another Note

**Note:** Well, here it is! Chapter 3! What will happen? Well, I know, but you don't! Maybe if your lucky, and really want me to, in my 4th

chapter, I'll give you a little clip it of my 5th chapter. What do you say? I say on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Well what?" Chad shrugged.

"Who is it?" Kelsi sighed.

"Not telling!" Chad shrugged again and walked off.

Taylor looked back down at the note. She couldn't tell who's hand writing it was. She sighed and walked off to class.

Gabriella and Kelsi looked at each other, shrugged, and ran after her.

Jason and Zeke sighed and followed Chad.

Troy sighed.

"Hi Troy!" A familiar voice called from across the hall, then the familiar click of heals walking towards him.

Troy sighed and turned to her, "Hey Sharpay…"

"What's going on?" She asked cheerfully.

"Me about to be late for class, sorry, bye!" He said, turning around and running off.

She sighed and walked off.

All throughout the day Taylor was trying to figure out who the note could be from. She read it time after time. She didn't bother showing

her mom, or telling her dad, she just walked up to her room and fell onto her bed, reading the note for the umpteenth time. She sighed

and dove so she was half off her bed. She stuck her hand under her bed, searching for her last year book. She finally found it and drug it

onto her bed and opened it. She laid the note down next to the year book and started comparing handwritings. An hour later she had no

matches. Nobody's even came _close_. She sighed and laid down.

The next day happened more or less the same way.

Taylor walked to her locker and found yet another letter. She sighed, tore it off and opened it. She was surprised, it was different

handwriting than the day before.

_Taylor,  
Roses are red,  
violets are blue,  
nobody is more beautiful,  
than you.  
I think I feel more towards you than a simple crush._

Taylor didn't realize it, but Gabriella walked up behind her.

"It's cute, doesn't rhyme, but cute." Gabriella nodded.

This time Ryan and Sharpay walked over.

Sharpay gagged, "How cliché!" She wrinkled her nose.

Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed, "This is the second letter."

Chad walked up and shook his head, "He just won't give up, will he?" He chuckled and walked.

"With Chad not spilling who it is, it must be really hard." Troy said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Taylor hissed and walked off.

Troy rolled his eyes and grabbed Gabriella's hand and walked off with her.

Jason followed Chad, while Zeke followed Troy and Gabriella.

Sharpay, on the other hand, stood where she was at, with a grin on her face. She walked off.

Ryan simply followed, almost reading her mind. He grinned, too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, there you have it! Chapter 3! So what do you think of my little clip it in my 4th chapter, of the 5th chapter? Well, till I

update! See you!


	4. A Good Note, a Bad Note

**Note: **Well here is the next chapter! The clip it I promised will be at the end! I own nothing in here, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella sat next to Taylor and looked at the letter. She suddenly perked up, "It's been typed and printed out on lined notebook

paper…"

"How can you tell?" Taylor said, shoving the paper in her face to try and see.

"You can tell by the lines, and the writing is thicker, its obvious." Gabriella pointed, she sighed, "I have to go…see you tomorrow!" She

exclaimed and ran out the door.

Taylor sighed and laid on her bed, looking at the letter. She smiled a little bit and closed her eyes.

"Remind me again, Sharpay, why are we doing this?" Ryan asked, looking over Sharpay's shoulder to look at the computer.

"Because, Ryan, She needs to learn a lesson with guys!" She giggled.

"Yeah, but he is going to be very confused, due to the fact he isn't writing this!" He sighed.

"So, that makes it all the more fun!" Sharpay said, sticking a piece of notebook paper in the printer, and printing out the note.

Ryan sighed and walked out of the room. He felt bad for doing this to her, but it was his and his sister's ways. They lied, they cheated,

they did whatever they wanted to get their way, or well his sister's way. He sighed and laid on his bed, picking up a book and started to

read.

Sharpay read over the note and grinned, "This is perfect…" She folded it up, just like she did with all her notes, and sat it neatly on her

nightstand, for the next day.

Taylor sighed and sat up. She looked over at her clock.

2:00am.

She groaned and walked down to the kitchen and made herself some warm milk to try and make her relax. Didn't work. She sighed and

dragged herself back to bed. She just dozed off when her alarm went off. She nearly screamed.

Gabriella walked to her house, so they could walk together, "No offence, but you look like shit…"

"I look better then how I feel, I got no sleep last night…" Taylor groaned and shuffled off towards her locker, once they got to school.

She sighed and pulled off the note that was stuck to it. She opened it again, only to find different writing then the last two times.

_I think I'm in love with you. Meet me at the Café at 4._

She blinked. She sighed. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Are you going?" Chad asked.

She jumped and looked at him. She shrugged, "I might…"

Zeke, Jason, and Troy walked up.

Gabriella walked to her locker, to find a note attached to her locker. She smiled. She figured it was Troy trying to be cute. She tore it off

and opened it. Only what she said brought tears to her eyes.

_Gabriella,  
I have something I really need to tell you. I don't love you, I hate you. I always have. The day we sung at the party was the worst night of my life. It's over.  
Troy_

Gabriella bit back a sob and ran off.

Sharpay grinned to herself.

Ryan sighed, standing next to her.

"So far…so good…" She said and walked off.

Ryan sighed and followed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:**Well, there you go! Chapter 4! Now I guess I'll give you guys a clip it, since I promised! Hehe!

…Taylor answered her cell phone, "Hello?"

Gabriella was sobbing on the other end, "I don't believe this….I thought he loved me!"

---

Taylor walked into the café. She took deep breaths and walked over to the table the guy said he'd be at. Her eyed widened, "Ch-

Chad?" She stuttered.

---

Well there ya have it! Major cliffy, yeah? Well till I post it, just let your mind wonder!


	5. Breakups and Meetings

**Note:** Well, I know what you all are thinking, but trust me, it isn't! Major twist! Read on! I own nothing! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella ran home. She didn't care about anything right now. She clutched the note tightly in her hand. She ran up to her room and fell

onto her bed, sobbing.

Taylor yawned. She was getting worried about Gabriella. Besides that, she was wondering if she should go to the Café.

The second school was out, Gabriella grabbed her phone and called Taylor.

She jumped, and answered it, "Hello?"

Gabriella instantly broke out into more tears, "I can't believe this! I thought Troy loved me!"

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella read Taylor what was on the note.

Taylor gasped, "Troy would never do that to you!"

"Well he did!" Gabriella sobbed and hung up.

Taylor groaned and walked to Troy, "What the hell!"

Troy blinked and looked at her, "What?"

"Why did you break up with Gabs!" She hissed.

Zeke, Chad, and Jason looked at Troy.

"I didn't!" Troy defended.

Taylor sighed and told him what Gabriella read to her.

"It wasn't me…." Troy said, hurt.

Taylor sighed, "Than talk to her about it…" She turned and walked off.

Troy sighed.

"Hi Troy!" Sharpay called.

Than it hit him. He realized that it was Sharpay who wrote it. He sighed and walked off.

Sharpay blinked, "huh?"

"I think he figured it out…" Ryan pointed out.

She glared, turned and walked off.

He rolled his eyes and followed her.

Taylor sighed and walked into the Café. She looked around and walked to the table where he said to meet him. She blinked at who was

there, "Ch-Chad?" She stuttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Oh I know, aren't I so mean! this makes two cliffys! You'll just have to wait and see! Till my next chapter!


	6. Is it, Are you, Could it be?

**Note:** Bet your wondering what happens next, huh? Well I could be mean and say this is it, but then I'd be ling! So I own nothing in

here, and enjoy the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad turned around, "Oh, Hey Tay, you did decide to come, huh?"

Taylor blinked, "Yeah…….your not him, are you?"

Chad chuckled and shook his head, "Sorry to get your hopes up." He walked out.

Taylor sighed and sat down. She waited for an hour, then decided to leave. She walked home and fell into her bed. She instantly fell asleep.

The next morning happened just like every other day. Taylor woke up, walked to school, and found a new letter on her locker. She was

getting tired of it, but at the same time she was finding it exciting. She opened it.

_Taylor,  
Sorry I didn't walk up to you yesterday. I froze up. You looked beautiful, though. Maybe in 2 days I'll finally show myself…_

Taylor sighed. She realized that in two days was Valentine's day. She sighed. She really didn't think she could wait that long, especially

since it was on a Saturday. She groaned and went to her class. She saw Gabriella, who seemed much more happier. "Hey, feel better?"

Gabriella nodded, "Troy explained that Sharpay wrote the note, not him."

Taylor nodded and sat down.

"I guess it was stupid for me to believe it was him….so did you figure out your crush?" She looked at her.

Taylor shook her head, "No….at first I thought maybe it was Chad but….I don't know…"

Gabriella shrugged and looked back at the bored.

After school, Taylor was walking to her locker, when she bumped into Chad. She looked up at him and their eyes met. She blushed,

"Sorry…" She said.

"It's fine.." He grinned and walked off.

She walked to her locker to find, yet, another note. She blinked and tore it off and opened it.

_Taylor,  
They say when you look into someone's eyes, you see their soul. I believe I saw your soul when I looked into yours. Your soul is so pure and good._

She blushed and looked back towards where she ran into Chad and really began to wonder. "Is it….Are you…Could it be?" She

thought out loud. She turned to her locker, took out her needed books, and walked off without a glance back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, there you go! Another cliffy! Ha! I'm so evil. Well, until I update next time!


	7. A Hunt for Him

**Note:** Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the slight delay! I own nothing, but enjoy! Well, on with it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor sighed. It was finally Saturday. Finally Valentines day. She groaned and got out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She pulled

back her shower curtains and stepped in, turned the water to hot.

After about an hour she finally got out of the bathroom, being followed by a bunch of steam. She looked at the clock.

It was already 2.

She opened the door and blinked when she saw a fortune cookie on the floor. She walked to it and picked it up.

_If you really want to know who I am….go downstairs…_

Taylor blinked and walked down, only to find her mom.

"Here honey, somebody stopped by and gave me this to give to you." She said handing her a single red rose.

Taylor sighed and took it, "Who was it?"

"Not going to tell." Her mom smiled and walked off.

There was a note attached to the rose. She tore it off and opened it.

_This is a scavenger hunt, got to find me before you can meet me. Go to the park._

Taylor groaned. This was definitely not on her agenda for the day. She sighed, slipped on her sandals. She slowly walked off to the park

and saw Gabriella sitting on a bench. She walked up to her.

Gabriella handed her another red rose.

Taylor sighed, "So it _is_ you!" she joked.

Gabriella giggled, "Just read the note, and no, I'm not telling you who it is!" She skipped off.

Taylor groaned and opened the note.

_Having fun, yet? Go to the basketball court._

Taylor groaned and walked to the basketball court. She sighed when she saw Troy, "So_ your_ him, huh?"

Troy chuckled and gave her the rose, "Always!" He grinned and walked away.

Taylor groaned and opened yet the third note.

_I bet your having a blast, just wait, it gets better. Walk to the hill._

She was getting sick of this. She sighed and walked up the hill to see Zeke.

He handed her a fourth rose and walked off without saying a word.

Taylor sat down and read the note.

_I bet your going to get bored with this…come on down the hill._

After getting 10 roses and 10 notes she was finally brought to the Café. She slowly pushed opened the door and stepped into the ever

crowded place. She sighed and looked around.

The only person in there she knew was Chad, whom had his back turned to her. She sighed and saw another red rose with a letter on it.

She walked to it and picked it up and opened the letter that was still laying on the table.

_If you want to know who I am, turn around._

She took a deep breath and slowly turned. Her eyes widened at the figure before her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Cliffy! Omg! What are you gonna do! Well, your going to wait, of course! Haha! Till next time!


	8. Stars and Eyes

-1**Note:** Well, here it is! The chapter you were, hopefully, waiting for! Who is it? -theme music-. I own nothing in here, but enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor blinked as a hand outstretched to hand her yet a 12 rose, and note. Her heart began to beat faster as she took it.

Chad chuckled, "You alright there?" He asked in a voice so gentle, but at the same time not.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded, fighting back tears. _It isn't him…why should I be getting my hopes up? _

_Stupid…..because I love him….._ She looked down and added the rose with the others, and slowly opened the note.

_I bet your having so much fun, look up, I'm right here. Always and Forever._

She blinked back her tears and looked up, but saw nobody. She gripped the note tightly, and it slowly crumpled. She flopped down onto

the chair and sighed. She looked down, hoping to become invisible.

"Want something to drink?" Chad asked, setting a cappuccino down in front of her and sitting next to her.

She looked at him and gently took it in her hands, after setting down the roses and the last note, "Thanks…" She sighed and looked

down into it.

"What's bugging you?" He asked, taking a drink of his own coffee drink.

She looked at her, "It's just my stupid admirer….tell me who it is, Chad…" She slowly sipped on the drink. She looked up at the clock

to realize it was already 7.

She groaned.

Chad stood up, "Come on…" He gently took her hand.

She blinked and looked up at him, "okay?"

They walked outside, hand in hand.

She though nothing of it.

The wind picked up.

She shivered.

Chad noticed and took his hand away, and slipped off his jacket and put it around her.

She blushed and looked at him, "Thank you…" She slowly stuck her arms through, and crossed her left arm over her stomach, leaving

her right one dangling down, she put her left hand on her right elbow.

Chad smiled, "Your welcome.." He grabbed her hand again.

She blushed more and looked down.

They were slowly walking through the park when he took her up onto the hill.

She gasped. She looked down at the 12 roses, the ones she thought she left at the Café, and saw yet another note. She walked over to

them, picked them up, and read the note.

_Not even the starts are as beautiful as you are right now, in the moon light._

She blushed and smiled and looked up at the stars.

Chad walked up right next to her and smiled.

She didn't notice anything. She was too caught up with the beauty of the stars.

"Taylor…look….a shooting star….make a wish…" He whispered softly in her ear.

She shivered, but not from the cold, it was from the warmth of his breath against her ear. She closed her eyes and made her wish.

Chad smiled, almost knowing what her wish was. He walked so he was in front of her.

She opened her eyes only to find herself starring not at the stars, but into the eyes of Chad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I am just so rude, aren't I? Oh well, you just have to wait, due to the cliffy! Haha! Till my next update!


	9. Yelling and Kissing

**Note:** Well….here it is! The chapter! By the way, in the next chapter, my last one, I'm going to put up a trailer for my next story, and

you guys must tell me if you think I should write it or not, okay? On with the story! I own nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor blushed but couldn't look or walk away. She swallowed a lump in her throat, "Ch-Chad….."

He smiled, "Do you want to know who it is?"

She nodded.

"I can't tell you…" Chad said softly.

"Chad!" She hissed and backed away.

He jumped.

"Don't do this to me!" She screamed.

"Taylor…" He said.

"First you tell me you know who it is!" Her anger was rising very quickly.

"Taylor……" He tried again.

She threw up her hand, "Then I'm led all over the place trying to find him!"

"Taylor……" He attempted again.

"Then you ask me if I want to know who it is!" Her yelling getting louder.

"Taylor!" He tried yet another failed attempt.

"Then you tell me you can't tell me!" She hissed loudly, tears starting to form.

"Taylor!" He screamed.

"What!" She screamed back.

"I can't tell you, but I c-" He was cut off by her.

"Here you go again!" She screamed.

Chad sighed. He felt defeated.

"Repeating how you can't tell me, I know you can't tell me so-" She was cut off by something. She was cut off by a pair of lips pressed

to hers. She blinked.

He pulled away and whispered softly, "I can't tell you, but I can show you…"

She blushed, "O-Oh…" she stuttered.

"Hey Tay?" He said, still whispering softly.

"Yeah?" She asked, starting to whisper herself.

"Shut up…." He smiled.

She smiled back, "Make me…."

"With pleasure.." He said and kissed her again, only this time, it wasn't a peck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I know, it's short, but what do ya expect? I don't want to ruin the cute moment, hehe. Well, The next chapter is my last, so till

then!


	10. Always and Forever

**Note:** Well here it is! The last chapter! Remember to read the last note, for the trailer. I own nothing, but enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a month since Chad and Taylor started going out.

Every so often he would tease her, either with a rose and a note, or a note on her locker.

She claimed she hated it, but she didn't.

It was the day of their two month anniversary.

She woke up to the sent of Roses. She sat up and saw 12 roses on the foot of her bed. She smiled and picked them up. She put them up

to her nose and took a deep breath, then laid them on her dresser and got ready for school. She yawned as she walked up to everyone,

"Hey."

"Hey!" Everyone said to her.

She smiled as Chad wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey…" He whispered.

"Hi." She giggled.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked off with Troy to their class.

Taylor giggled again and pulled away, "I better get to class, too…"

Chad nodded and handed her a note, "Read it, alright?"

She took it and nodded.

They quickly kissed and she ran off to class.

She flopped down into her seat and yawned. She slowly unfolded the note.

_Taylor,  
I love you so much and I just wanted you to know that. I'm sorry for the way I treated you before, acting as If I didn't care, and I'm sorry for leading you on how I did. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I love you and wanted to give you this necklace.  
Love,  
Chad_

Taylor's eyes filled with tears. Her eyes fell onto the necklace and she gasped. It was an open heart with a small white diamond in the

middle of it. She slowly took out and put it on.

Gabriella looked over and smiled, "So you forgive him?"

"Always and Forever…" Taylor smiled and read the note again.

Gabriella smiled, knowing exactly what she meant.

After class Chad smiled at her, "So you forgive me?"

Taylor nodded, "Yes…"

"I love you.." Chad whispered.

"I love you, too…" She whispered back and kissed him gently on the lips.

_Forever and Always…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Yup, there ya have it! The last chapter! Ending was cute, huh? If anyone is wondering what the necklace looks like, PM me and

I'll give ya the link! Well, as promised, here is the trailer! Let me know if I should write it!

**Everyone thought they knew her…**

Shot of Kelsi walking down the hall, waving to Gabriella, Troy and the rest of the gang.

**They thought she was just like them, only in a way, different…**

Kelsi sitting down on a piano bench, pulling out some sheet music and setting it on the piano and running a finger of the semi dusty keys.

**They thought she was just a Playmaker…**

Shot of Winter Towne Musical. Kelsi is playing _Breaking Free_ with Troy and Gabriella singing.

**But when the pressures finally get to her…**

Shot of Kelsi crying in her room.

**Will she be able to handle it…**

Shot of Kelsi walking into school in sweatpants and a baggy shirt, her hair is a mess.

Troy and the gang look at her.

Jason's mouth drops open.

**Or will the outcome be a twist…**

Shot of an Ambulance rushing off.

**Who will be there to help her…**

Jason leaned over to Kelsi and whispered something in her ear.

She blushes.

**And can he help her?**

Kelsi looks at Jason. She yells something at him, turns and runs off.

**Wishing on Keys - coming soon.**

So what do you all think? Yeah, that's my first trailer. Good? Bad? Whatcha think? Well, I'll write it if you all want me to! Till, if, I do!

Till then!


End file.
